


Nightmares and Comfort

by FurudeKami



Series: Hetalia OC Story Collection [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Childhood, Children, Comfort No Hurt, Friendship, GerIta and PruMano lovechildren, Nightmares, Other, lovechildren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurudeKami/pseuds/FurudeKami
Summary: Gnocchi and Valentino, the children of Germany/Italy and Prussia/Romano, are taking a nap. Valentino has a nightmare and runs for Gnocchi's help and comfort.





	Nightmares and Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this is my first ever Hetalia story with any OCs. For a better idea of what they look like, I've included pictures of them. They're both maid dress age in this story.  
> The picture for Gnocchi: https://www.deviantart.com/trunksxgotenfan/art/Hetalia-MMD-Gnocchi-adoption-to-adult-771386003  
> The picture of Valentino: https://www.deviantart.com/trunksxgotenfan/art/Hetalia-MMD-Valentino-adoption-to-adult-771386394

" **GNOCCHIIIIIII**!"

"Christ... What is it Valentino?"

Valentino ran as fast as his little legs would allow him as he bound into Gnocchi's room and jumped into his arms.

"I had a bad dream! It was so scary... Protect me..."

Gnocchi sighed and looked at Valentino sadly, having gotten over the annoyance of being woken up from his nap.

"What...What was it about, Valentino? Was it the losing your parents nightmare again?"

Valentino nodded and hugged Gnocchi tighter, burying his face in Gnocchi's chest.

"Look, Valentino, I know that your dreams aren't worth downing, but you worry too much. Our parents are countries and are semi immortal, remember?"

"Only yours are! Mine aren't countries anymore and could fade away at any moment!" Valentino said shakily.

Gnocchi sighed again and hugged Valentino tighter against him to try and comfort him. It seemed to work as Vaelentino seemed to relax and not be as tense as he hugged Gnocchi.

"Okay...Think of it this way. Prussia and Romano are still a part of their respected countries. Prussia represents East Germany now, and Romano shares the title of Italy with my papa. Does that help any?"

Valentino looked down and squinted as he thought about it for a moment. He finally looked back up at Gnocchi and nodded. Gnocchi smiled.

"I guess that makes sense actually. You're so smart Gnocchi!"

Gnocchi smiled and shook his head.

"Geez Valentino, you're way too overanalitic for me with emotional matters..." Gnocchi laughed a bit as he spoke.

"Yeah, but you aren't very good with emotions! You definitely took after Uncle Germany in that front. You're overanalitic with everything BUT emotions!"

"Hey!" Gnocchi looked at Valentino in annoyance again as he laughed.

"Anyway. I've got something to tell you, so pay attention okay?" Gnocchi said and held Valentino still. Valentino nodded and quieted himself to focus.

"No matter what happens, we WILL be seperated from our parents one day. We can't be with them forever."

Valentino looked down sadly.

"BUT. No matter what happens...I...I'll stay with you. I'll make sure that we stay together for the rest of our days, okay..?"

Gnocchi's face was completely red as he said this, which made Valentino blush a bit too.

"...Yeah...I'd like that. I wanna be with you forever, Gnocchi.." Valentino said softly with a smile.

Valentino leaned in to place a kiss on Gnocchi's cheek, which earned him an embarrassed squeak. After Gnocchi had calmed down a bit, he looked into Valentino's eyes. The fondness and affection in them made him smile too. He hugged Valentino tightly again and held him there for a while.

 

 

After another try at a nap, Gnocchi and Valentino woke up and went to the main room. Prussia and Romano were there chatting with Germany and Italy. Germany paused and looked over at the staircase and smiled.

"So you're awake now boys?"

"I heard you've been keeping Valentino feeling happy and safe, Gnocchi," Prussia said cheerily. "I appreciate it kiddo! You can comfort him about those nightmares in a way Romano and I can't. What's your secret?"

"I give him straight up facts and unerstandable words instead of meaningless 'be awesome' bullcrap."

Germany and Romano snickered at Prussia's shocked face.

"...I also tell him I'll never leave him. Even after we grow up. I do plan on keeping my word." Gnocchi added.

Germany, Italy, Prussia, and even Romano smiled at him.


End file.
